1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an industrial oil/dust collector with innovatory features, and more particularly to an industrial oil/dust collector which can efficiently and quickly collect and drain off oil/dust, and it is provided with multiple filtering devices inside the base to filter impurity of the oil, so as to prolong the service life of the industrial oil/dust collector.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
At present, gearbox oil, motor oil, pressure oil, hydraulic oil, metal-cutting oil and the like are widely applied in many machines in factories. These industrial oils, after a period of service, must be replaced by new oils, so as to keep the machines running smoothly, and it is necessary to use an industrial oil/dust collector to dispose the used oils (usually called waste oils).
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional industrial oil/dust collector is composed by a main body 10, an upper cover 101, a motor 102, a fan 103, a filtering device 104 and a floating ball 105. The upper cover 101 is installed on the top of the main body 10, the motor 102 under the tipper cover 101, the fan 103 under the motor 102, and the filtering device 104 and the floating ball 105 under the fan 103.
Referring to FIG. 2, while being operated, the motor 102 and the fan 103 of the conventional oil/dust collector are started to suck the liquid (industrial waste oil or chemical water) through the suction pipe 106 to the chamber 107 inside the main body 10. After being operated for several times until the floating ball 105 ascends to plug up the air-outlet 108.
There are following drawbacks in the above-described structure and operation of the conventional oil/dust collector:
1. When the chamber inside the main body is filled with liquid, it is necessary to open the upper cover and then dump the liquid. Since the main body is considerably weighty, it takes time and pain to do so.
2. The floating ball blocks the liquid from rising up when the chamber is filled with liquid, but it is not completely closed with the air-outlet. Therefore, after a long time of use, it is easy for the motor to be damaged due to the liquid pollution, and it is necessary to increase the cost to buy another new oil/dust collector.
3. The liquid sucked through the pipe contains metal impurities, and the conventional industrial oil/dust collector can not collect the metal impurities together. Without a good filtering effect, it is difficult to achieve the purpose of practicality.